El aroma del trigo
by Pyros24
Summary: Jerza, One -shot:: [LEMON] Mientras realiza un trabajo sencillo en las afueras de Magnolia, Erza recibe una visita inesperada...


**¡Buenas a todos! Aquí os traigo un pequeño experimento literario que hice hace un tiempo. Es algo completamente distinto de lo que suelo escribir, que es épica de corte fantástico, y lo hice para probar nuevos temas. Dejo a vuestro juicio si el resultado de aplicar métodos y formas de la épica al lemon da buen resultado o no. Sí, como acabáis de ver, CONTIENE LEMON, así que avisados estáis. El Jerza es un ship precioso, y no hay tanto lemon sobre ellos, así que aquí lo tenéis. En fin, espero que lo disfrutéis.**

**AVISO: SPOILERS DEL CAPÍTULO 68.**

**Autor: **Pyros24

**Título: **El aroma del trigo

**Género: **Romance

**Rating: **M (CONTENIDO SEXUAL EXPLÍCITO)

**Notas: **La grafía de Jeral es la que he visto en la serie, pero también hay quien lo escribe Jellal o Jerall. En fin, todos nos referimos al mismo, ¿no? pues vale.

**Agradecimientos: **A mis dos locas favoritas, SMRU y HaikuKimura, por enseñarme Fairy Tail y atraerme al lado oscuro del lemon xD. Y, por supuesto, a ti que estás leyendo esto.

**Disclaimer: **Fairy Tail es propiedad de Hiro Mashima, Hiro Fan-Service para los amigos.

* * *

**EL AROMA DEL TRIGO**

-¡Vamos, por favor! ¡Pero si no te cuesta nada!-Natsu parecía a punto de dejar los ruegos y pasar al puño de acero del dragón de fuego-¡No sabes lo que hemos trabajado!

-Por una vez, estoy de acuerdo con el cerilla- intervino Gray-No ha sido fácil. Engañar al Maestro, el cartel falso… incluso nos infiltramos en el Consejo.

-¡Eh! ¿A quién llamas "cerilla", estrella porno?

Rodaron por el suelo en un remolino de manos y pies, pero ni aun así se libró Freed del acoso del grupo, pues Happy y Lucy se unieron a los ruegos.

-¡He dicho que no! ¡Va contra las reglas! Si el Maestro se enterase… menuda la que habéis armado. ¿Cómo narices os infiltrasteis en el Consejo?

-Gemini…

-Déjalo, no quiero saberlo.

-Entonces, ¿lo harás?-preguntó Happy, por enésima vez, mientras otra mesa caía víctima de la pelea de Natsu y Gray.

-Jubia apoya a Gray, aunque no sepa de qué estáis hablando-los magos se giraron para ver a la chica de agua, a la que ninguno había visto acercarse.

Freed pareció darse por vencido.

-De todas maneras, ¿qué narices creéis que va a pasar? Tanto esfuerzo por esa chorrada… seguro que al final eran imaginaciones vuestras, y no ocurre nada de nada.

-¡Eso es problema nuestro! Digo… suyo-respondió Jubia.

-¿tú también? ¡Pero si acabas de decir que no sabías de qué hablábamos!

-¡Eso da igual!-dijo Happy.

A sus espaldas, Erza entró en el gremio. Cualquier otro día habría intervenido y separado a Natsu y a Gray, y apaciguado la discusión que parecían estar teniendo el resto con Freed, pero tenía prisa. Sin dudarlo se dirigió hacia el tablón de los trabajos, apartó de un empujón al dubitativo Nab gritándole que espabilara, y cogió uno de los encargos.

Salió del gremio, con el cartel en la mano, y se dirigió hacia su casa. El trabajo que había cogido no era hasta esa tarde, pero quería asegurarse de que fuera suyo. Los únicos en los que habría podido confiar para hacerlo estaban fuera, realizando trabajos en ciudades lejanas, y le parecía de suficiente importancia como para encargarse personalmente. El último año, las cosechas habían dejado mucho que desear por una piedra que había destrozado los cultivos, y las reservas de víveres de Magnolia habían menguado considerablemente. Así que lo último que podían permitirse ese año, en el que parecía que los elementos les daban un respiro, era una manada de Dubakas destrozando los campos. El cartel decía que solían aparecer por la tarde, y daba una generosa recompensa. A decir verdad, casi demasiado generosa para tratarse de granjeros…

Erza sacudió la cabeza y se libró de esos absurdos pensamientos. Seguro que el gremio comercial de Magnolia había unido sus fuerzas para pagar el encargo: al fin y al cabo, se jugaban mucho. ¿Cómo iba a hacer bien el trabajo si tenía la mente llena de absurdas sospechas? Se reequipó con su armadura y salió a la calle, dirigiéndose hacia los campos de cultivo de las afueras de la ciudad. El cartel decía que los Dubakas solían atacar en un campo alejado de Magnolia, situado en la tierra fértil que había dejado un lago desecado hacía mucho tiempo. Erza bajó a la cuenca de la antigua laguna, ahora dorada por el trigo recién cortado, y se preparó para recibir a los Dubakas. Atisbó por todos lados, hasta que le pareció ver una silueta recortada contra el sol del atardecer. ¿O tal vez era uno de los árboles del campo vecino, mecido por el viento?

Erza no tuvo tiempo de fijarse mejor, pues la tierra a sus pies explotó como golpeada por un cañón de batalla, esparciendo llamaradas a su alrededor.

Sin embargo, los largos años de combate habían creado un vínculo inconsciente con su magia, y era capaz de reequiparse sin casi darse cuenta. Cuando las llamas se disiparon, la maga apareció entre las cenizas, intacta, con la resplandeciente armadura Emperatriz de Fuego.

Dos espadas plateadas brillaban en sus manos, listas para atacar. Fuera lo que fuese aquello, no era obra de Dubakas.

Cuando el suelo volvió a incendiarse, estaba preparada, y lo esquivó sin dificultad. Pocos podían superar la percepción de la batalla de Erza Scarlett, quien en combate parecía verlo todo a cámara lenta. Por la alineación de los círculos de llamas supo dónde tenía que estar su agresor, y saltó hacia él, como un borrón de plata y fuego. Sin mirar siquiera qué era a lo que estaba atacando, descargó con furia un golpe lateral sobre su agresor, que sólo hendió el aire, pues su enemigo se agachó con rapidez. Un remolino de fuego y polvo le impedía ver bien a su atacante, pero su intuición de curtida guerrera no le falló. Amagó un golpe con la espada derecha, y su agresor saltó a un lado para esquivarlo, yendo al encuentro de la izquierda.

Erza le golpeó con el plano de la hoja para incapacitarlo, y quedó sentada a horcajadas sobre él, con ambas espadas en alto, lista para dar el golpe final.

El polvo y las pavesas del aire se disiparon por fin, y Erza refrenó sus manos, ya listas para bajar.

El misterioso atacante se había revelado como un humano normal, vestido con ropajes oscuros. Pero no era en eso en lo que la guerrera se había fijado, y lo que había hecho que detuviera su golpe.

Había sido su ojo derecho, o más concretamente, el extraño tatuaje que lo circundaba.

-Je… ¿Jeral?

-¿Erza? ¿Qué demonios haces aquí?

Habría sido difícil decir quien parecía más confuso. Mil preguntas acudieron a la mente de Erza, pero sus labios sólo dijeron:

-¿Estás loco? ¡He podido matarte!

-Vaya, hola. Bonita armadura.

Erza enfureció tanto al no poder controlar el rubor de sus mejillas que bramó:

-¡¿Te parece que es momento para cumplidos?!

Jeral puso cara de no entender, y añadió:

-Bonita, y algo pesada.

Erza se dio cuenta de estaba sobre él, y se sonrojó aún más al comprender lo que había querido decir. La Emperatriz de Fuego, hecha con escamas de Wyvern rojo, era realmente gruesa. Se levantó sin decir nada.

Jeral respiró por fin, privado del peso de la chica y su armadura, y se sentó sobre la hierba chamuscada.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-repitió.

-¿Qué qué hago aquí? ¡Pues un trabajo! ¿Qué haces tú aquí?

-Pues, aunque suene raro, lo mismo que tú.

Erza puso cara de desconfianza y dijo: -Ya. Así que ahora dejan hacer trabajos en la cárcel.

-Bueno, no son exactamente trabajos, ya que no te pagan.

Erza comenzaba a pensar que nada tenía sentido, que se había quedado dormida en su casa, y que estaba soñando.

-¿De qué narices estás hablando?

-Los presos magos tenemos un tratamiento especial. El Consejo entiende que somos demasiado útiles como para tenernos encerrados todo el día, así que nos hacen hacer estos "trabajos para la comunidad".- Jeral se acomodó sobre la tierra quemada-En realidad, es como una especie de gremio, ¿sabes? Estamos todos los magos en un ala de la prisión, y hay hasta un tablón de trabajos. La única diferencia es que no hay recompensas.

-¿Y entonces cómo os obligan a hacerlos?- preguntó Erza, aunque inmediatamente se reprendió por estarse creyendo semejante historia.

-Siempre hay alguno que se niega a hacerlo. A ésos los envían al agujero.-Jeral se estremeció-Créeme, ni un trabajo de cien años es peor que eso.

-Vale. Pongamos que te creo. ¿Cómo se aseguran que no te vayas a escapar una vez te dejan suelto? No veo a los Rune Knights aquí contigo. -"¿No será más bien que te has escapado?" Pensó Erza.

Jeral comenzó a desabrocharse el abrigo.

-¿Qué haces?-dijo Erza, más ruborizada que asustada, tal vez porque se había descubierto a sí misma embelesada en el movimiento de sus dedos –No te va a servir ningún truco conmigo.

Jeral no respondió. Terminó de desabrocharse el abrigo, y se subió la camiseta hasta el pecho. Los abdominales, rectos y fuertes como tallados con cincel, se marcaron en su curtida piel.

Erza se obligó a apartar la vista de ellos, y al hacerlo vio que sobre su pecho izquierdo flotaba, translúcido e inmaterial, un pequeño círculo. Un círculo mágico.

-Eso es…- empezó la peliescarlata, por primera vez asustada.

-Sí. Un círculo de autodestrucción. Pero tranquila, estoy dentro del itinerario.

-¿itinerario?- preguntó, aún más confusa que antes.

-Tenemos un área prefijada para hacer nuestro trabajo. Si nos salimos de esa zona, nos explota el corazón. Siempre hay algún estúpido que cree que es falso.-Esbozó una sonrisa triste mientras miraba el pequeño círculo- A esos nos los enseñan siempre antes de llevarlos a la fosa común. No es nada agradable.

Erza examinó el círculo, que a todas luces parecía auténtico.

-¿Ya he pasado el examen?- Preguntó el hombre, esbozando una sonrisa.

Erza hizo un esfuerzo por no devolvérsela.

-Puede. Pero te pienso acompañar hasta el Tribunal de Magnolia, para ver qué me dicen allí.

Jeral se encogió de hombros mientras dejaba caer la camiseta de nuevo.-Vale. Está dentro de la zona. Con que digas que ha sido por tu voluntad… como comprenderás, tampoco tenía muchas ganas de hacer este trabajo. Lo que no me explico es cómo nos han dado el mismo trabajo a los dos. Tal vez no confiaron en que unos presos lo hicieran bien. Estúpidos…

-Esa es una de las razones por las que quiero ir al Tribunal. Andando.

Ambos se encaminaron hacia el otro extremo del campo, que era el más cercano a Magnolia. Mientras caminaban, Jeral comentó:

-Total, semejante revuelo por unos bandidos… qué más da, si total a la semana volverían a aparecer otros, siempre es así.

Erza se paró en seco. Es una coincidencia, se dijo. Estoy aún atontada por la sorpresa.

-¿Bandidos?

-Sí. ¿No es de eso el trabajo? Si te digo la verdad, creo que no hay tales bandidos, por eso elegí el encargo. Estaba redactado raro, como si la persona que lo puso no estuviera muy habituada a escribir. Pensé que algún paleto de Magnolia había visto cualquier cosa y se había asustado.

-¿No te dijeron nada de los Dubakas?

-¿qué narices es un Dubaka?

Erza miró a Jeral a los ojos largamente, como tratando de descubrir si le estaba gastando una broma. Pero tenía la misma cara de no entender nada que ella.

"Maldita sea. Una recompensa demasiado alta. Un cartel con errores de redacción. Bandidos, Dubakas. Mierda"

-¡Vamos!-gritó, agarrando a Jerall del brazo y echando a correr.

-¿qué pasa ahora?

-No lo sé, pero tenemos que salir de este campo. Nos la han jugado.

Jerall no entendía nada, pero un vistazo a la expresión de Erza le bastó para saber que la situación era grave. Echó a correr junto a ella, y como aún llevaba puesta la pesada armadura Emperatriz de Fuego, pronto la adelantó.

-¡Espera! ¡No te separes!- gritó la maga, justo cuando empezaba a subir la elevación que en otro tiempo había sido la ribera del lago.

Pero no había terminado de decirlo, cuando Jerall pareció tropezar al llegar al linde del terreno, y cayó rodando por la elevación, con las manos en la cabeza.

-¡Jerall!

Erza se reequipó con su armadura habitual en un movimiento que fue como el batido de las alas de un colibrí, tan rápido que la vista no es capaz de seguirlo, y voló los pocos metros que la separaban del hombre. Se agachó sobre él, y los mechones escarlata rozaron el rostro del mago.

-¡Jerall! ¿Estás bien?

El muchacho se frotaba la frente como si le doliera, y tardó en responder.

-Para, me haces cosquillas-dijo y sonrió.

Erza le propinó un buen puñetazo con el guantelete en el hombro.

-¡Ay!

-Idiota, me has asustado.

Jerall sonrió ante la irritación de la mujer.

-Estoy bien, pero es como si me hubiera golpeado con algo en el aire. Me he dado un buen cabezazo.

Erza alzó la vista hacia donde el campo se elevaba. No parecía haber nada con lo que chocarse.

Con cuidado, subió la elevación, y avanzó con una mano por delante. De pronto, se detuvo, y apoyó la mano en un muro invisible. Cuando lo tocó, rojos caracteres arcanos se desprendieron de su nívea mano y recorrieron la barrera. Probó con el puño, y el resultado fue el mismo.

-Runas- dijo para sus adentros.

Jerall había vuelto a subir la elevación, aún frotándose la cabeza dolorida. Erza se volvió hacia él con una expresión de furia en el rostro que habría amedrentado al mayor de los Vulkans.

-¡Tú! ¡Esto es cosa tuya!

-¿mía?-balbuceó el joven-pero si yo no…

Antes de que pudiera continuar, la peliescarlata le envió de vuelta al campo de un codazo.

-¡Silencio! ¡Han sido los Rune Knights! ¡Lo sabía, te has escapado!

Jerall se quedó en el suelo, dolorido.

-Joder, menuda paliza me estoy llevando.

Erza bajó la elevación, tratando de mantener el rostro furioso, y probó en todas las lindes del campo, con el mismo resultado. Estaban encerrados.

-Erza… escúchame, te juro que yo no he sido.

Jerall se arrastró hasta la barrera, y la tocó.

-Estas no son las de los Rune Knights. Son menos poderosas. ¿No lo ves?

Erza tuvo que reconocer que no parecían las del ejército del Consejo, lo que libró a Jerall de otro empellón. "Además, ¿para qué iban a montar semejante jaleo? No, hay otra cosa detrás de esto"

-Sin embargo-continuó Jerall-, me resultan familiares en algo.-volvió a tocarlas, y observó los símbolos que salían al contacto de sus dedos-¡Claro! Son runas espejo. Las vi en la cárcel.

-¿Runas espejo?-preguntó Erza, aún meditabunda sobre sus circunstancias.

-Sí. Son un tipo de barrera mágica que bloquea la visión sólo por uno de sus lados. Las celdas de alta seguridad las tenían, así el preso no puede ver lo que pasa fuera de su celda, pero los guardias pueden vigilarle.

-¿Y qué ve el preso?

-Nada. Sólo su propio reflejo.

-Bien, no es eso lo que vemos nosotros, así que supongo que estamos en el lado transparente.

-Pero… ¿por qué alguien iba a querer encerrarnos por ese lado?

-No lo sé-admitió Erza, sentándose a su lado.

Jerall observó a su compañera de infortunios, y, como siempre, quedó fascinado. Nunca había conocido a nadie con unos ojos como los suyos, negros y profundos, pero a la vez llenos de luz, como un cielo estrellado en el que brilla, limpia y clara, la luna llena. Su piel era como el marfil de los elefantes de las islas del sur, tensa sobre los proporcionados músculos, y su pelo…

¡Ah, el pelo de Erza! Nunca había visto algo comparable a aquella melena, lisa y brillante y de un escarlata profundo, como sangre iluminada por el sol.

Jerall iba a seguir bajando, pero de pronto se detuvo, pues, al igual que Erza, se dieron cuenta de que llevaban lo que parecía horas observándose el uno al otro en silencio, embelesados como los niños que miran sus juguetes soñados con la nariz pegada al cristal de la tienda.

Ambos apartaron la mirada ruborizados hasta la raíz del cabello, y trataron desesperadamente hablar de algo para olvidar lo que acababa de pasar, pero no fue necesario.

En las runas que formaban un muro invisible tras ellos aparecieron unos símbolos rojos, que se revelaron como unos números brillantes, que iban contando hacia atrás.

Encima de las cifras, se podía leer en grandes letras:

_TIEMPO HASTA EL RETIRO DE LA BARRERA:_

-Una cuenta atrás-dijo Erza.

-Sí, parece que nos queda aún toda la tarde para que se levante el muro. ¿Oye, no habremos ido a caer en una de las prácticas que hacen los magos de runas de tu gremio?

-Ummm…-dijo Erza. ¿Podía ser eso? Definitivamente, tenía sentido. Estaban en un campo alejado, en el que era improbable que nadie entrara, pues estaba recién segado. Tal vez a Freed le había dado por ensayar unas runas espejo, y ellos habían tenido la mala suerte de caer en ellas.

Y sin embargo… Erza no pudo negar que había piezas que no encajaban.

Pero toda ella se rebelaba contra esas piezas, pues quería creer en que había sido un accidente, una casualidad. Y no pudo evitar pensar en que, tal vez, si no había otra alternativa… le gustaría pasar la tarde con Jerall.

Apartó inmediatamente esos pensamientos de su cabeza, pero aun así dijo:

-Supongo que será algo así. Menuda suerte la nuestra.

-En fin-dijo Jerall quitándose el abrigo y tumbándose en el suelo-mejor será que nos pongamos cómodos.

Erza se reequipó con su ropa de estar por casa, y se tumbó a su lado.

-Joder, que incómodo es esto.

Ciertamente lo era, pues del trigo recién segado sólo quedaban las pajas, cortas y duras, que se clavaban en la piel.

Jerall se dio la vuelta, quedando de lado, y observó a Erza, tumbada con su figura recortada contra el sol ya bajo de la tarde.

-¿Qué?- preguntó la chica al cabo de un rato.

-Estaba pensando… sólo he visto unas pocas de tus armaduras, pero tienes muchas más ¿no?

-Es verdad-dijo Erza, sin ver a dónde quería llegar.

Jerall se acercó un poco, casi imperceptiblemente, a la maga.

-Querría… Tengo… curiosidad por ver alguna más.

Erza evitó mirar a Jerall hasta que consiguió controlar su rubor y su sorpresa.

-¿Cómo no…?-empezó, pensando en una armadura que cubriera todo lo posible.

Sin embargo, estaba tan nerviosa que el vínculo inconsciente que tenía con su magia tomó el control de su reequipar, y cuando el brillo cesó, apareció con la armadura Dama de Plata.

Su subconsciente había elegido una armadura bastante poderosa, y que cubría bastante poco.

Los espaldares estaban reforzados con acero, y de él salían dos alas de cristal, bellamente trabajadas para tener la forma de plumas de ave. El poder de la armadura provenía de una lacrima instalada en el centro del protector frontal, que proporcionaba magia de desvío a su portador. Sin embargo, el poder mágico de la lacrima tenía más potencia si no había obstáculos entre el objeto a desviar y el propio artefacto. Así que en realidad, las partes descubiertas de la armadura eran las más protegidas. Eso se traducía en que la armadura en sí consistía en una placa de metal plateado que cubría la hornacina de la lacrima, unos guanteletes y unas botas.

Además, la placa frontal hacía una curva en el pecho, para que protegiera especialmente el corazón, quedando al descubierto.

Jerall se quedó mirando dicha curva con ojos anhelantes, como cuando a un perro se le sostiene un hueso fuera de su alcance. La placa estaba muy ceñida al cuerpo, y estaba evidentemente diseñada para alguien con menos pecho.

Erza se maldijo pensando que si hubiera querido seducir a alguien, no habría elegido ninguna otra armadura. "Entonces, ¿por qué no me he reequipado ya?" se preguntó.

Jerall parecía incapaz de decir ni una palabra.

-Bueno…-dijo la maga, como para intentar romper el silencio-¿qué te parece?

-¿ah?-dijo Jerall, mirándola a los ojos por vez primera-Es… impresionante, pero…. ¿De verdad combates con eso?

Erza rio, y le explicó el funcionamiento de la Dama de Plata, sentándose en el suelo al lado del peliazul.

-Ahora te toca a ti-le dijo, con una sonrisa pícara.

-¿a mí?

Antes de que pudiera terminar de decirlo, Erza le puso una mano en el hombro, y un brillo dorado lo envolvió. Cuando pasó, la ropa de Jerall estaba esparcida por todo el campo, y ahora llevaba unos pantalones cortos y una camisa abierta.

-¿Pero qué?-miró a la maga, y comprendió lo que había hecho- ¿Puedes reequipar a otras personas?

-Sí si hay contacto físico. Lo malo es que, a falta de un sitio donde guardarla, la ropa que llevara esa persona acaba desperdigada a los cuatro vientos.

-¿Y esto?-preguntó mirando su nueva ropa.

Erza observó a Jerall y se le paró el corazón por un instante. Nunca lo había visto así, alto y erguido, todo un hombre, con la camisa abierta ondeada suavemente por el viento. Su musculatura es como la de un dragón adulto: poderosa, pero proporcionada, con la majestuosidad de la melena de un león al viento de la sabana. Su tatuaje le da un aspecto exótico e intrigante.

Por fin el chico la miró, y sus ojos se encontraron, y Erza tuvo la seguridad de que Jerall pensaba lo mismo de ella, que aún tenía puesta la Dama de Plata.

Y el mago la observaba desde arriba, y allí sentada, con el cristal reflejando el escarlata de su pelo al sol del atardecer, se le aparecía con la belleza de un cisne, blanco y esbelto, elegante en todos sus movimientos, o tal vez como el águila real, poderosa y fuerte, emperadora del aire, pero delicada y grácil, para quien el combate no es sino una danza. Su piel es tan tersa como la superficie de un tambor, y sus formas femeninas, que asoman por la presión de la plateada placa, aún más níveas que el resto de su cuerpo, son tan ingrávidas, curvilíneas y gráciles como toda ella.

Jerall sonríe, y se tumba de nuevo a su lado, aunque más cerca que antes.

-Realmente es impresionante esa magia tuya, la verdad- dice con voz suave y melosa, mientras desliza sus ojos por la Dama de Plata hasta los de Erza. Y, tan suavemente como la seda roza el terciopelo, acerca su mano al brazo de Erza, que descansa sobre el suelo, y con el dedo corazón sigue una vena azul del brazo de la chica, muy despacio, desde la articulación hasta la palma.

Erza apartó el brazo un poco, como incomodada, pero la dilatada pupila de su ojo natural la delataba. Lentamente, correspondió a Jerall pasando un dedo por sus firmes abdominales, y acercándose aún más a él.

Permanecieron así, mirándose a los ojos, un tiempo que lo mismo pudieron ser horas que edades enteras, hasta que por fin, la chica se inclinó ligeramente sobre Jerall, y sus labios, flores de sangre en campo de nieve, rozaron los del mago como una gota de lluvia resbala perezosa por un cristal, dejando un húmedo rastro a su paso.

Y las manos de ella encontraron las de él, y su lengua encontró la suya por entre los labios, y ambas partes se entrelazaron como si hubieran sido desde el principio de los tiempos una sola.

Erza notaba el calor del cuerpo de Jerall cerca del suyo, y, de nuevo inconscientemente, se reequipó, pero esta vez sólo una fina ropa interior siguió al brillo dorado, y tiró de él, para que sus cuerpos estuvieran lo más juntos posible, y el pecho de Jerall se pegó al suyo en toda su longitud, y ambos se estremecieron al contacto con el cálido cuerpo del otro, mientras Erza apretaba con fuerza la espalda del chico.

Por fin los labios de Jerall se separaron de los de Erza, y para esta fue como si una parte de su cuerpo le fuera amputada, pero al instante notó su boca en el cuello, y Erza cerró los ojos y se sintió diluir mientras el mago la besaba suavemente, y lamía como se lame el mayor de los manjares. Fue bajando, su lengua perezosa como como el agua de un pequeño arroyo en un meandro, por su cuello y sus hombros, y sus labios rozaron las blancas curvas que se adivinaban bajo la fina prenda de encaje, y Erza gimió, bajito, brevemente, como si se le hubiera escapado, y sus manos acariciaron la cabeza de Jerall, metiendo los dedos entre el pelo, y dijo su nombre como una plegaria. El chico introdujo la lengua por entre los pechos de ella, y entonces Erza tiró de él hacia arriba, y volvió a buscar sus labios con ansia mientras le quitaba la camisa con dedos temblorosos, y, abriendo las piernas, lo apretó contra sí, hasta que le notó endurecerse bajo los pantalones.

Esta vez fue ella quien se deslizó por su cuello, besando, lamiendo y mordiendo a un tiempo, y el chico dejó escapar un gemido, mientras sus manos se introducían por entre el suelo y su espalda, buscando el cierre de su sujetador como unos mineros ávidos de un tesoro enterrado.

Erza siguió bajando, y lamió justo allí donde flotaba el círculo de autodestrucción, y su lengua jugueteó por su piel como un gatito en su caja de arena. Entonces Jerall consiguió desatar la prenda, y sus pechos se revelaron al fin blancos y rosados y tiernos, con el mismo aspecto que los dulces que se exponen en las tiendas en las frías noches de invierno, esponjosos y suaves, con cubiertas acarameladas que prometen deliciosos rellenos, y con su calor condensándose en vapor en el aire y en saliva en la boca del que los mira.

Y Erza se apretó a Jerall tan fuerte como pudo, sintiendo sus pezones en los suyos, y susurró al oído del mago, mientras notaba cómo crecía el bulto en sus pantalones, y él comenzó a besarla de nuevo, esta vez más abajo, y su lengua jugó alrededor de la isla rosa en el níveo mar de sus pechos, y Erza apretó su cabeza contra ella, y él los acarició, los besó, los lamió y los mordió.

La chica volvió a besarle el cuello, y sus manos descendieron hasta sus pantalones, y desataron el nudo que los mantenía en su sitio, pero cuando por fin se bajaron no se detuvo y retiró también, con ansia hambrienta, su ropa interior, y Jerall se dejó caer sobre ella, y la maga lo notó sobre sus piernas, húmedo y palpitante, y se estremeció. Ahora fue Jerall quien susurró a su oído, y Erza fue a contestarle, pero en vez de eso le besó la oreja, y le mordió el lóbulo.

Y el mago jadeó, comenzando a bajar la pequeña y etérea prenda que aún le quedaba a la chica, y Erza notó las cálidas manos de Jerall deslizándose con suavidad por su bajo vientre, y sus muslos, agarrando sus gráciles caderas. Deslizó un dedo corazón hacia su interior, y la acarició en su punto más húmedo, mientras la otra mano la aferraba por detrás. Y Erza acarició, al mismo ritmo que Jerall, el sitio en el que sus piernas se juntaban, y ambos gimieron. Tras un momento que pasó en nubes de placer, Jerall retiró su mano, y agarró firmemente a la chica por las caderas, y la maga también lo soltó y le abrazó con fuerza.

Erza sintió cómo algo húmedo rozaba su intimidad, y cerró los ojos tan fuertemente que luces bailaron tras sus párpados, y apretó los dientes cuando Jerall comenzó a empujar con suavidad, y notó su firmeza al penetrar en su húmedo interior. Jerall notó la resistencia de la virginidad de la chica, y empujó para romperla, y a Erza le dolió, y fue tan dulce como los caramelos del festival del sakura, y aún más dulce fue su sangre en la boca cuando se mordió la lengua, y el incómodo suelo ahora se le hizo como mil colchones de plumas. Y Jerall volvió a empujar, pero entonces la maga le abrazó aún con más fuerza, y le mordió el cuello, y rodó hasta quedar sentada sobre él, y por fin Jerall terminó de entrar en Erza, y a esta le dolió, pero fue un dolor bienvenido, placentero, como el dolor que sientes en la mano al golpear a un enemigo. Y entonces Jerall la asió de las caderas, y ella se hundió aún más en él, y la maga gritó su nombre.

La chica se irguió sobre él, con sus cabellos escarlata mecidos por el viento, y se inclinó sobre el rostro de Jerall como un feroz depredador sobre su presa, y le besó, profundamente como nunca antes, sin que él saliera de ella. Y volvió a erguirse, y sus pechos se movieron arriba y abajo, arriba y abajo, acompañando al movimiento del resto de su cuerpo, cada vez más veloz.

Y Erza lo cabalgó tan salvajemente como se cabalga al mejor de los caballos de carreras, volando sobre la hierba, sin miedo a agotarle pues tanto montura como jinete saben lo mucho que puede aguantar el otro, y arden en deseos de forzar sus límites, y ni siquiera espolea el jinete al animal, ni lo golpea con su fusta, pues él solo, como desbocado, ya corre todo lo que es capaz.

Jerall se sentía derretir por dentro, y por fin, cuando Erza gritó y aceleró aún más la carrera, sintió que todo él se derramaba en su interior, y que se fundía con la chica en dulces espasmos de placer.

Erza recibió la semilla del chico, lanzada con potencia en su interior, y se derrumbó hacia un lado sobre la aplastada paja, saliendo de él con un sonido húmedo. Aún quedaba algo, sin embargo, y los últimos los recibió la chica en el blanco vientre, y resbalaron por él como las caricias de un amante.

Y entonces fue Jerall el que se puso sobre la chica, y comenzó a mordisquear su cuello, sus pechos y sus pezones hasta que por fin la respiración de Erza se ralentizó y comenzó de nuevo a gemir suavemente. Y el chico deslizó sus manos por la espalda de la maga, hasta cogerla por los hombros, y empujó una vez, firme y bruscamente, y Erza dobló la espalda bajo Jerall como el arco de flexible tejo se comba cuando un brazo firme tira de la cuerda bien encajada en sus palas, y es que ahora todo dolor había dado paso al placer, y el peliazul empujó de nuevo, y una vez más, y otra y otra.

Así como el duro hielo de las laderas de las montañas, que en invierno no cae ni bajo el martillo de un herrero, se funde con tanta facilidad como un copo de nieve en cuanto llega la primavera y el sol impacta poderoso sobre él, así se sintió Erza bajo el mago del tatuaje, que entraba y salía de ella con la suavidad con la que la llave correcta se desliza en la cerradura del férreo candado.

Y Jerall sintió que de su cabeza desaparecía absolutamente todo, y que el universo entero se reducía al pelo escarlata y el níveo cuerpo de Erza, y a sus embestidas y retiradas de ella.

Comenzó a acelerar el ritmo el chico, y la maga se arqueó de nuevo, y gritó como nunca, y sus uñas se clavaron en la piel de la espalda del mago. Comenzó ella también a moverse, acompañando el movimiento, y pronto ambos están lanzados frenéticamente el uno contra el otro, a una velocidad que les asombraría si acaso pudieran verla desde fuera.

Y así como un velero con viento racheado, primero hincha sus velas al completo y estas tiran de los cabos que las sujetan, y luego quedan lacias y colgantes como inertes, y luego vuelven a recibir el cambiante aire y se hinchan más aún, y va el barco avanzando como a trozos, como a cortos y rápidos pasos sobre una estela de espuma segmentada por los embates periódicos del viento, así el placer los golpeó, una y otra vez, como ráfagas de viento de tormenta. Y cada una de esas embestidas era mayor que la anterior, y al fin, cuando Erza abrió surcos rojos de nuevo en la espalda de Jerall, y este mordió el hombro de Erza hasta que de él brotaron gotas escarlatas como su pelo, ambos gritaron el nombre del otro tan alto como sus pulmones les permitieron, y se sintieron reventar de placer, como revienta un globo de agua al meter la última gota. Y la semilla de Jerall se derramó abundante dentro de ella, en su vientre, en sus pechos, y el suelo de alrededor.

Y en el momento del clímax, Erza, que estaba sintiendo el mayor placer de toda su vida, inspiró profundamente, y el olor del trigo recién cortado se introdujo por sus fosas nasales como Jerall se introducía en ella, y el placer del momento y ese aroma se mezclaron en la mente de Erza como cuando un pintor mezcla en su paleta dos colores, y los remueve una y otra vez, hasta que se vuelven indistinguibles el uno del otro, y conforman otro color que no es ninguno de los dos anteriores y en el que es imposible decir qué parte es la de uno y cuál la del otro.

Y desde ese día en adelante, durante toda la vida de Erza, nunca hubo nada que la excitara tan rápida y eficazmente, ni que la hiciera humedecerse tan abundantemente, como el aroma del trigo recién cortado.

**Espero vuestras opiniones, y tened cuidado la próxima vez que paséis por un campo de trigo recién segado, que nunca se sabe lo que puede pasar! ¡Hasta otra!**


End file.
